Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! shorts, and by Tara Strong in the series) is one of the three main characters in the animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality '''Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Her sisters Blossom and Buttercup *Robin Snyder *Playing with her friends *Her hair *Blossoms hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Chalk *Crayons *Drawing *Coloring *Learning *Flowers *Being cute, adorable and child-like *Her favorite cereal Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets *Animals *Watching cartoons (especially Tom & Jerry, her favorite) *Giggling *Blowing bubbles *Playgrounds *Being with her sisters *April *Being the role of the youngest of the girls the way she acts sometimes (although she's 5 like her sisters) *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *The Powerpuff Hotline *The Professor *Pop music/Disco *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag *Proving how hardcore she is like her sisters, after being told "You know something, Bubbles? You're hardcore!" Dislikes *Bullies *Villains *Crime *Animals dying *The dark (after time passed on for her to prove she's hardcore, when her sisters told her) *Vegetables (one-time) *Bugs *Spiders *Liver and Onions *Her sisters arguing *Townsville being grayscale (as seen in Mime For A Change) *Being treated like a baby and terribly *The Town of Citiesville *Bad things happening to Octi *Cute toys being stomped on * Her hair getting messy *Cooties (one-time) *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *Bad attitudes (although she can use it when it's time to get business taken care of) * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in [[Child Fearing] ] Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes," Bubbles' alter-ego heroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers." She chooses this persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Fun Time Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends." Her mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Special Powers and Abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages. In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have either had or have had developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chilli Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporiza, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. A short summary of her abilities follow. * Flight * Electric forces * Laser beams * Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina * Supersonic Scream * Understanding and speaking of animal languages * Understanding and speaking of Spanish * X-ray vision The anime Bubbles uses a huge bubble wand as a weapon. One attack is 'Bouncing Bubbles'. Bubbles as the Joy and the Laughter As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidentally erased her chalk drawings. In the episode The City of Frownsville Bubbles wins the award for being the happiest citizen of Townsville for the sixth year in a row. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Bubbles must struggle to fight something that is cute. Sometimes she is unable to do so. Gallery Click here to visit Bubbles' gallery Powepuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in the English-dubbed version. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne," " Catcher," " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper," and "Bubbles Finish." Trivia *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *Bubbles is one of the main characters in the popular snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the same as her TV counterpart as of yet. *Bubble's personality may have inspired Jewel from 101 Dalmatians (plushies only) because they are both very sweet in personality and have a tomboy sister. She also is similar to Fluttershy, because they both like animals and are both shy. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode "The Heist," making her the second "Powerpuff Girls" character to appear in Chowder ''(the first being Ms. Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It is mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that Bubbles is a vegetarian. *In her interview for the movie, she denies ever crying and claims that sometimes she gets something in her eye. *Bubbles was voted the favorite in the ''Powerpuff Popularity Contest. *In addition to speaking multiple languages, Bubbles seems to have a talented sense of smell, as seen in "Reeking Havoc". *In "Pet Feud", Bubbles is the only one who doesn't play with BEEBO before feeding it. * In Child Fearing, she was the only Powerpuff who dipped her shrimp in soy sauce before eating it. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Children